The Champions Trio
by GryffindorTom
Summary: TriWizard Champion Harry Potter is sitting on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his best friend, and crush, Hermione Granger, minding his own business, when he receives a letter from Gringotts Bank…informing him of two outstanding betrothal contracts that he must comply with! MID SEASON FINALE NOW UP!
1. 01 - The Letters

Title **The Champions Trio / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **01 – The Letters**

Summary **TriWizard Champion Harry Potter is sitting on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his best friend, and crush, Hermione Granger, minding his own business, when he receives a letter from Gringotts Bank…informing him of two outstanding betrothal contracts that he must comply with!**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Parvati, Neville/Ginny, Michael/Padma, Draco/Astoria**

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

A/N _This fic was inspired by another one I have been working on called What is Your Problem. and contains text from it, but is set later than it and kills Voldemort in a different way. Harry and Hermione are not betrothed, unlike Daphne/Parvati._ _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

- **The Champions Trio** -

 ** _The Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _November 1994_**

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable and worried. Then the memory of the previous night rolled over him. He sat up and ripped back the curtains of his own four-poster, intending to talk to Ron, to force Ron to believe him, only to find that Ron's bed was empty; he had obviously gone down to breakfast.

Harry dressed and went down the spiral staircase into the common room. The moment he appeared, the people who had already finished breakfast broke into applause again. The prospect of going down into the Great Hall and facing the rest of the Gryffindors, all treating him like some sort of hero, was not inviting; it was that, however, or stay here and allow himself to be cornered by the Creevey brothers, who were both beckoning frantically to him to join them. He walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with the person who, if he would ever admit to her, Hermione Granger.

"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this. Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Harry gratefully.

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast, as Harry told Hermione exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before. To his immense relief, Hermione accepted his story without question.

"Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," she said when he'd finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who did put it in? Because Moody's right, Harry…I don't think any student could have done it…they'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get over Dumbledore's —"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione hesitated.

"Erm...yes...he was at breakfast," she said.

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

"Well...no, I don't think so...not really," said Hermione awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'not really'?"

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said despairingly. "He's jealous!"

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it…you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous. In a way, he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it…People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go…"

"I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said, so loudly that several owls in a nearby tree took flight in alarm.

Hermione sighed, considering Harry's emerald orbs, her emotions battling about how she had feelings for Harry. "You know Harry, I don't know why you are friends with him."

"I don't know either. I…I guess that it was because he was the first person I remember to be nice to me. Dudley was a right bastard towards me and when I bumped into Malfoy in Diagon Alley, I…when he insulted my parents…I wanted to kill him, strangle him with my bare hands." Harry said, bowing his head down.

Suddenly an owl swooped down towards him, carrying a letter with a seal that Harry had never seen before, the seal of Gringotts.

"Open it." Hermione said, wanting to kiss him but trying hard not to, the way his hair was so constantly messy and his eyes in a dreamy fashion. "The Goblins of Gringotts don't like it when you ignore a summons."

' _What…what do Gringotts want with me?_ ' Harry thought as he opened the envelope. Suddenly he jumped up and, letting the letter and envelope fall to the ground, grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

' _His lips taste nice!'_ Hermione thought, the way Harry had just taken control of his life and kissed her, the love that she had for him and the love that he had for her merging so they were one.

They rushed up to the Headmaster's office where they saw Daphne Greengrass and Parvati Patil waiting for them...both with a Gringotts letter...and a smiling Headmaster.

- **The Champions Trio** -

 _Coming Up in Chapter 02..._ _The Visit to Gringotts…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **067 / / /** **Publish Date 29** **/01/2017**


	2. 02 - Gringotts and Confessions

Title **The Champions Trio / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **02 - Gringotts and Confessions**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione/Daphne/** **Parvati, Neville/Ginny**

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

- **The Champions Trio** -

 _Previously on The Champions Trio…_

 _"Open it." Hermione said, wanting to kiss him but trying hard not to, the way his hair was so constantly messy and his eyes in a dreamy fashion. "The Goblins of Gringotts don't like it when you ignore a summons."_

 _'What…what do Gringotts want with me?' Harry thought as he opened the envelope. Suddenly he jumped up and, letting the letter and envelope fall to the ground, grabbed Hermione and kissed her._

 _'_ His lips taste nice _!' Hermione thought, the way Harry had just taken control of his life and kissed her, the love that she had for him and the love that he had for her merging so they were one._

 _They rushed up to the Headmaster's office where they saw Daphne Greengrass and Parvati Patil waiting for them...both with a Gringotts letter...and a smiling Headmaster._

 _ **Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **1st November 1994**_

' _Why did I kiss Hermione. Yes I know I love her, but I felt…I felt something that urged me to, like something was making me do it.'_ Harry thought as he, Daphne, Hermione and Parvati walked into the office of Professor Dumbledore, having been granted access to it by the stone gargoyle that guards the office

Walking through the door, he saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk, filling in various pieces of parchment required of him and his positions in the Wizarding World, being Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwamp and Chief Warlock. He stopped when he saw his visitors arrive in the office

"Ah, Harry, my boy," he said, smiling at the person who he thought would be a surrogate Grandson. "What brings you, Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil and Miss Granger here when you should be enjoying the great outdoors?"

"According to this letter from Gringotts, I have learnt that I am subject to a pair of betrothal contracts," Harry said, confused as before today, he had nether heard about anything like it before. "Is there a way that I can find out about who it is that I am betrothed to, and why I am betrothed?"

"Yes, certainly Harry my boy," Dumbledore said, heading to the fireplace, his eyes twinkling. He lit the fire windlessly so it would be ready to Floo from. "Gringotts holds copies of all betrothal contracts that are in existence. If you come with me, we could find out for you."

Daphne and Parvati looked at Harry, then Dumbledore, as they had received the same letters to say that they are subject to a betrothal contract. Dumbledore noticed the pair of them and said, "You are to come too Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil and Miss Granger." The five of them went through the fireplace, in order for them to Floo to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

 _ **Banking Hall, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**_

 _ **20th November 1994**_

 _'Goblins are curious things_.' Harry thought as he arrived in the Banking Hall at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had to quickly move out of the way of the fireplace in the Banking Hall, lest the Headmaster knock him over upon his exit!

Once the four of them had arrived, Dumbledore led them over to the nearest available teller. "Good morning honoured Goblin, I would like to seek audience with the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, in order to discuss a matter of mutual interest."

"Wait here," the teller said, scurrying off to check on the Head of Accounts availability. After a short while, the goblin teller returned with another Goblin, one who looked angry.

"I am Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Kicktail said, growling. "It is about time that the next Lord Potter turned up here. I have been waiting for the last three and a bit years for him to turn up."

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore, completely confused about the statement that Kicktail had made. _'What does he mean, waiting for Lord Potter?_ '

"Follow my lead" Daphne whispered in Harry's ear, to which he nodded slightly. She turned to Kicktail who was getting even more annoyed. "Honoured Account Manager Kicktail, we have come today because Lord Potter wishes to enquire about any open betrothal contracts that he is subject to." She said, hoping that he would help.

"Is Lord Potter incapable of speaking to me?" the Goblin replied, annoyed at the impertinence of the girl.

"Account Manager Kicktail, Lord Potter is unaware of our ways, mainly due to a mistake that I made years ago, placing him with his Muggle relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Dumbledore said, realising that he had messed up thirteen years ago. "Anyway, Account Manager Kicktail, would you be able to assist Lord Potter in his enquiry."

Kicktail took a few minutes to contemplate the information and then broke into a grin. "Luckily for you, I have got the information that you require. It seems that the previous Lord Potter, James Potter, made two betrothal agreements, both of which was signed in blood, meaning they are binding." He handed over two files to Dumbledore and Harry. "One was to betroth him to a Miss Daphne Louise Greengrass. She would become the Lady Potter when the two of them get married. The second contract was to betroth him to Miss Parvati Aashirya Patil, this being a Line Continuance Contract." Kicktail continued, explaining the files.

"Now, I presume that these two ladies are the two mentioned in the betrothal contracts." He continued, referring to Daphne and Parvati. They nodded in the affirmative so Kicktail continued, "There is, however, a complication because of Mr Potter having a bond with a Miss Granger, this bond being what us Goblins call a Soul Bond."

"We have a Soul Bond?" Hermione asked Kicktail, who nodded back to her in reply. "It is a good job that I fell in love with Harry in Third Year!"

Harry looked at Hermione, his moth bobbing open and closed in shock. He had to pinch himself as he thought he was dreaming. He turned to Hermione and smiled. "You know I have been hiding my feelings for you, feelings that I have had since Second Year. I know I have never known love, but I know my feelings for you are different for you are different to what I would for say Ginny or Lavender."

After a while, the four teens left Gringotts to head back to Hogwarts, whereas Dumbledore had to leave on a mission, this one was a mission of importance.

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **November 1994**_

Harry walked out of the boy's dormitory to see Hermione sitting on a couch by the fire in the Common Room. He walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. "Do you feel better now my love?" he said, hoping she was a bit calmer than the previous night. "I know you could kill that jerk over last night. I felt like smothering his head with a pillow the way he snores!"

They had been in the middle of a Floo conversation with Sirius discussing the soul bond, betrothal contracts and the TriWizard Tournament when Ron Weasley, who was being a total jerk to Harry over the Tournament, accused Harry of acting as if he was being in an interview.

"Shhh…I'm alright my love, I just wanted to see you. I am glad that you have admitted your feelings for me." Hermione said, getting up off the couch. She stood next to Harry, holding his hand. "You know what Harry, I really want to taste those lips of yours again."

Harry decided to dive in and kiss Hermione when he heard the sound of Ron coming down the stairs from the dorms to the Common Room. Instead of pulling out, he deepened the kiss when suddenly…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER KISSING MY GIRL? HERMIONE IS MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Ron shouted, punching Harry in the face. Hermione moved Harry away from Ron and tended to her betrothed.

Suddenly Daphne came into the Common Room, Harry having given her the password to Gryffindor Tower, and kissed Harry, which made Ron worse!

"WHAT IS THAT FILTHY SNAKE DOING IN MY COMMON ROOM. GET RID OF HER HARRY OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOU SHUNNED!"

Daphne looked at Ron, glaring at him. The way she was glaring at him, if looks could kill, Ron would have been dead! "First thing Weasel, I'm a human being, not a creature that has no feet!" Daphne said, holding onto Harry. "And secondly, I am betrothed to Potter thanks to our parents making that choice when we were babies."

Harry got up and went over to his former friend, annoyed with Ron's attitude. ""You dare hit me, or touch in any way either of my betrothed, you will have the might of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter upon you!" With that, Harry punched the redhead and left the common room with Parvati catching them up a minute later, leaving Ron to have his nose bleed in large amounts.

- **The Champions Trio** -

 _Coming Up in Chapter 03_ _The_ _First Task, and Malfoy puts his foot in it…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **067 / / /** **Publish Date** **30/01/2017**


	3. 03 - Weasels and Ferrets

Title **The Champions Trio / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **03 – Weasels and Ferrets**

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

- **The Champions Trio** -

 _Previously on The Champions Trio..._

 _Harry decided to dive in and kiss Hermione when he heard the sound of Ron coming down the stairs from the dorms to the Common Room. Instead of pulling out, he deepened the kiss when suddenly…_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER KISSING MY GIRL? HERMIONE IS MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Ron shouted, punching Harry in the face. Hermione moved Harry away from Ron and tended to her betrothed._

 _Suddenly Daphne came into the Common Room, Harry having given her the password to Gryffindor Tower, and kissed Harry, which made Ron worse!_

 _"WHAT IS THAT FILTHY SNAKE DOING IN MY COMMON ROOM. GET RID OF HER HARRY OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOU SHUNNED!"_

 _Daphne looked at Ron, glaring at him. The way she was glaring at him, if looks could kill, Ron would have been dead! "First thing Weasel, I'm a human being, not a creature that has no feet!" Daphne said, holding onto Harry. "And secondly, I am betrothed to Potter thanks to our parents making that choice when we were babies."_

 _Harry got up and went over to his former friend, annoyed with Ron's attitude. "You dare hit me, or touch in any way either of my betrothed, you will have the might of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter upon you!" With that, Harry punched the redhead and left the common room with Parvati catching them up a minute later, leaving Ron to have his nose bleed in large amounts._

 ** _The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _2nd November 1994_**

Harry was fuming over the night he had. Thanks to Ron Weasley claiming he had betrayed the "Noble House of Gryffindor" by associating with a snake, having a betrothal to Daphne Greengrass, the entire house held a vote on whether Harry, and by extension Hermione, would be shunned.

He had only just managed, thanks to the Quidditch Team supporting him, to stay within Gryffindor House, but ended up having to sleep in the Sixth-Year Dorm, thanks to the efforts of Ron, Seamus and Dean not allowing him in the Fourth-Year Dorm, and the Fifth Years being vetoed by Cormac McLaggen.

As the quartet of Daphne, Harry, Hermione and Parvati entered the Great Hall, wanting to have their morning meal at the Slytherin table, so they could announce to Daphne's friends about how she was betrothed to Harry Potter, the person that the Slytherins complain about as being the "Gryffindor Golden Boy", when suddenly an owl swooped upon them, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione picked the paper up, it being a copy of the Wizarding Newspaper _The Daily Prophet,_ one of three magical newspapers, its competitors being the _Birmingham Kneezle_ and the _Highland Wizard_. Seeing the headline, she frowned at the article and slammed it down on the table in annoyance, wanting to murder the reporter who wrote the article. "I'm going to murder Skeeter!"

Harry picked up the paper and read the article that had annoyed Hermione, and then went as red as a Weasley.

' ** _Harry Potter and his secret Magical Quartet_**

 _By Rita Skeeter,_

 _Harry Potter, the forth champion of the prestigious TriWizard Tournament that is being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been observed by many to be consorting with two of his classmates in a romantic relationship._

 _First to fall for the Potter Charm, legendary for snagging women who were, according to the late Dorea Potter, wife of Charlus Potter, deemed to be 'brainy and beautiful', was Muggle-born student, and close friend, Hermione Granger, the person many of those in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts call 'the brightest witch of her age'._

 _According to sources, when the two of them kissed, they were emitting some silver light, a significant event as ancient magical folklore states that the two people who are soulmates would be the ones who would make magical Britain the paradise that was of the legend of Godric Gryffindor._

 _The second person to have fallen for the legendary Potter Charm is the Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, the student who people in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry call 'the Ice Princess', on account of her attitude towards the male population of Hogwarts._

 _The third person who fell for the charm was none other than the 'Gryffindor Spice of India', Parvati Patil, the daughter of renowned businessman Aadhishankar Patil, the brother-in-law of the Muggle President, Shankar Dayal Sharma. Patil, a black-haired beauty, was said to have been contracted to Potter as a child, stuck in a similar rut to Miss Greengrass._

 _This reporter hopes that the three ladies form a suitable revenge against the philandering Potter, who, thanks to this reporter's sources, has been found to be mentally unstable, having spoken to snakes in his Second Year and collapses at the drop of a hat._

 _For more on Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and TriWizard Champion, see Page 2_

 _For more on Hermione Granger and her achievements, see Page 3_

 _For more on Daphne Greengrass and the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, see Page 4_

 _For more on Parvati Patil and her family's achievements, see Page 5'_

Harry and Daphne stood up and hugged Hermione, providing comfort to the bushy haired girl. Suddenly they saw Draco Malfoy getting up from his seat from the other end of the Slytherin table, near to the staff table and his godmother, Professor Aurora Sinistra, a Pureblood witch who was friends with Narcissa Malfoy, and laugh. "How does it feel Potter? Being caught out doing two blood traitor whores, along with a Mudblood?"

Ron Weasley stood up at the Gryffindor table and laughed at Malfoy. "It is know-it-all Mudblood to you ferret. Surely you know what-" Suddenly Ron started screaming, falling to his knees in agony, having been kicked in the balls by Ginny.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you call Hermione a M…that word. You ought to be ashamed to be grateful that Hermione has helped you over the last few years with your homework and everything!" she shouted at her older brother "Just wait until I send a letter to mom. You better expect a Howler soon!"

"Bloody hell Gin-" one of the Weasley twins started.

"-You're as loud-" the other twin continued.

"-And as bad tempered-"

"-Like the Ice Queen herself-"

"-And the same-"

"-As Mom is-"

"-When she sends-"

"-A Howler" the twins concluded in stereo.

"Knock it off you two. It's like watching a tennis match trying to listen to you two speaking!" Daphne said, rubbing her ears. She turned to Ginny and frowned. "Are they always this bad?"

"Usually they are even worse Daphne, they do it every word at home. It is like trying to watch a Muggle tennis match!" Ginny confirmed. "Only Alicia and Angelina can cope with the twits and understand them!"

"We're not as bad as you make us out to be" George said, smiling, "It's not every word!"

Suddenly the Great Hall started to end up in laughter as Ron suddenly turned into a Weasel, with Malfoy turning into a ferret like what Alastor Moody had, Hermione not being seen putting her wand away.

Nobody heard the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, utter four words which would even surprise Hermione! "Thirty Points to Gryffindor"!

"It's every other word!" Harry said, noticing the humour in George's voice. "We will see you later boys."

The trio left the Great Hall, having finished their breakfast, with Daphne headed to the Potions classroom and Harry, Parvati and Hermione heading to the History of Magic classroom, where they had their first lesson for the day.

- **The Champions Trio** -

 _Coming Up in Chapter 04_ _The Second Task…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter

 **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **067 / / /** **Publish Date** **01/02/2017**


	4. 04 - The First Two Tasks

Title **The Champions Trio** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter _**04 - The First Two Tasks**_

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

 _ **Contains text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…**_

-The Champions Trio-

 _Previously on The Champions Trio…_

 _"Knock it off you two. It's like watching a tennis match trying to listen to you two speaking!" Daphne said, rubbing her ears. She turned to Ginny and frowned. "Are they always this bad?"_

 _"Usually they are even worse Daphne, they do it every word at home. It is like trying to watch a Muggle tennis match!" Ginny confirmed. "Only Alicia and Angelina can cope with the twits and understand them!"_

 _"We're not as bad as you make us out to be" George said, smiling, "It's not every word!"_

 _Suddenly the Great Hall started to end up in laughter as Ron suddenly turned into a Weasel, with Malfoy turning into a ferret like what Alastor Moody had, Hermione not being seen putting her wand away._

 _Nobody heard the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, utter four words which would even surprise Hermione! "Thirty Points to Gryffindor"!_

 _"It's every other word!" Harry said, noticing the humour in George's voice. "We will see you later boys."_

 _The trio left the Great Hall, having finished their breakfast, with Daphne headed to the Potions classroom and Harry, Parvati and Hermione heading to the History of Magic classroom, where they had their first lesson for the day._

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14th December 1994**_

The First Task of the TriWizard Tournament happened a week earlier on the 5th December, which went all right for the four champions. The task was to get a golden egg from a nest, albeit having to face a dragon in order to get the egg.

Fleur Delacour, the contender from the French school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, was up first in the task, facing off against a Hungarian Horntail, a dragon that was deemed to be 'the most vicious dragon in existence'. Using a stone boulder, she transfigured it into a smaller version of the Horntail intended to distract it. She succeeded, getting 43 points from the judging panel.

The Judging panel consisted of Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Olympe Maxime from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Igor Karkaroff of the Durmstrang Institute. As well as the three Headmasters, Barty Crouch of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, both within the Ministry of Magic

The second contender was Cedric Diggory, a member of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. Facing off against the Swedish Shortsnout dragon, his plan was to cast a spell in order to make the Shortsnout fall to sleep. He initially failed in making it sleep, but he tried again, and it fell asleep, allowing Cedric to get the egg. Because of that, he scored 47 points.

Harry was the third contender, facing off against a Chinese Fireball. He planned, having researched the task with Hermione and Hannah, to persuade the dragon to give him the egg, having learnt that dragons could understand Parseltongue, an ability that he found he, along with Neville, had inherited from their paternal side as they were both descended from one of the 'three brothers', Ignatius Peverell. After negotiating with the Fireball, he managed to get the egg without a fight, scoring 48 points from the judges.

Viktor Krum was the final contender, hailing from the Durmstrang Institute on the Norway/Sweden border. Krum had to face off against the Welsh Green dragon to get his egg. His plan was to use a binding hex on the dragon, however after casting the hex, it stamped around, smashing some of the eggs, but only just missing the golden egg. It was because of this that Krum got a score of 23 points, and last place, as the judges reduced his score for the damaged caused.

A few days after the events of the task, the Wizengamot convened for the trial of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who was accused of murdering 12 Muggles as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and finally working with Lord Voldemort, in order to murder Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter.

Harry and Hermione, along with former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones and Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, were all called as witnesses in order to testify as Defence Witnesses.

After a long trial, Sirius was found Not Guilty, with Lucius Malfoy, a Wizengamot member who was a former Death Eater, slipping up and revealing that Death Eaters cannot be under the Imperius Curse when they take the Dark Mark, meaning they must do it willingly, whilst undergoing testimony. He also revealed that he had seen Peter Pettigrew at meetings with Death Eaters.

Because Sirius was found Not Guilty, Harry was pleased because Dumbledore told him that he would not have to return to Privet Drive, but instead could live with Sirius. Marilyn Abbott offered to take care of Sirius, nursing him back to health with Sirius accepting her help.

Harry was preparing himself for the second task, a duelling competition against the other two champions when Daphne came into his changing room, a portion of the Great Hall that had been segregated for him.

"You know Harry, I am really lucky to have you in a way as my betrothed," the Slytherin girl said, her eyes showing how tired she was, the night that she had being one of worry for her betrothed. "Had I not been involved in a betrothal, I highly doubt I would be…I mean…Malfoy has already got his fucking grubby hands on my cousin, Astoria, and she is only a second year."

"What do you mean Daphne?" Harry asked, confused as to what the blonde-haired girl meant.

"Just be thankful that you are a bloke and in Gryffindor. Us Slytherin girls have…put it this way, Pansy had lost her virginity in First Year to Marcus Flint, all because Malfoy had not got the maturity to do it himself to his betrothed." Daphne explained, trying hard not to cry over how her own family had been affected by the son of a Death Eater.

"If he had ever hurt you or any of the others, I will personally ensure that the ferret is dead." Harry warned, just as he was about to head out to take part in the task. "Him and his father."

 _ **Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1994**_

It was the day after the Second Task and Harry was happy, especially as he had come second in the Duelling Challenge, beating Fleur Delacour in the First match by using a water cannon charm, soaking the Beauxbatons champion, then in the second match beating the Hufflepuff Champion by way of a Bat Bogey Hex that Ginny had taught him, the Hex blinding Cedric Diggory enough to make him stun all three of the judges, along with the referee!

Harry had succumbed to the use of a charm by Viktor Krum that was a conjuration of canaries, which were aimed at him, their beaks causing him to yield first blood. Harry had to laugh at how Cedric and Fleur had both been beaten by the same spells, with Cedric only managing to get third place in the task by beating Fleur.

Pulling himself out of the memory, he could see Professor McGonagall was fuming. The reason for her bad temper was simple, Ronald Weasley was making a spectacle of himself in her class, whilst she was trying to make an important announcement.

Eventually she had had enough and cast a silencing charm on Ron, leaving her to be able to make the important announcement.

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the TriWizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle, only being forced to be silent thanks to Fay Dunbar, who was one of the more studious Gryffindors, only second to Hermione.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then I can confirm that the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — erm — let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Harry could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter — a word, if you please."

Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock, Harry proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk.

Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners open the ball as a matter of tradition. You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. Traditionally the champions have only one…partner, but in this case, because of your…unique situation…your betrothed may all be…allocated to you."

Harry went off to ask the trio of Hermione, Daphne and Parvati if they would do him the honour of being his three dates to the Yule Ball…but what happens in the Gryffindor Common Room to cause him to burst in hysterics at the attitude of the youngest male Weasley?

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1994**_

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked, seeing his brother sitting on the sofa, blocking the seat that Harry and his three betrothed were having a preference to sitting in.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So . . . you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look. "All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Ron, "piece of cake." He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on..."

The twins left, Ron stopping feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smouldering wreck of his card castle at Dean. "We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione, who was standing by the fire, warming herself up whilst Daphne and Parvati had taken Harry over to the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room, let out a sputter of indignation. "A pair of…what, excuse me?"

"Well — you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with — with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately — and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-centre," said Ron.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, towering over him in anger at his remarks. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Erm — yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word, safe in the knowledge that she would never have to date Ron Weasley!

-The Champions Trio-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 05 - The Yule Ball_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

Type **Multi Chapter** / / / Status **WIP** / / / Distribution **FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online** / / / Story ID **067** / / / Publish Date **11/03/2017**


	5. 05 – The Ball

Title **The Champions Trio** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter _**05 – The Ball**_

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

 _ **Contains text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…**_

-The Champions Trio-

 _Right, I know some of you folks have commented on this but I can confirm that I do know that Astoria is Daphne's sister in canon, however for the purposes of this story I had made Astoria into Daphne's cousin instead! Also, Delphini Riddle is older in this than canon (she is replacing the "Runcorn" character that Rowling placed into the Original Forty)_

-The Champions Trio-

 _Previously on The Champions Trio…_

 _"We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."_

 _Hermione, who was standing by the fire, warming herself up whilst Daphne and Parvati had taken Harry over to the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room, let out a sputter of indignation. "A pair of…what, excuse me?"_

 _"Well — you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with — with Eloise Midgen, say."_

 _"Her acne's loads better lately — and she's really nice!"_

 _"Her nose is off-centre," said Ron._

 _"Oh, I see," Hermione said, towering over him in anger at his remarks. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"_

 _"Erm — yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron._

 _"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word, safe in the knowledge that she would never have to date Ron Weasley!_

 **Forth Year Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Seventh Floor, East Wing _, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 _ **25th December 1994**_

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savoury puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

Harry remembered how Daphne had told him about her cousin, Astoria, and how she was being treated by the gang of Malfoy and his male harem, and was in shock when he saw her walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, the way her face was bruised, her robes showing signs of being repaired magically too many times.

Taking the Second Year Slytherin to the Hospital Wing, he had sent a Patronus message to his three betrothed, asking them to come to the Hospital Wing immediately. He also sent a messenger to the Headmaster, as he knew that the Head would have the power to do something to Malfoy.

Speaking to Astoria, Harry found out that it had started the first day following the return from Summer holidays, how despite her unwillingness the trio of Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had raped her on several occasions, doing it whenever Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

She had also said that Pansy Parkinson, who was the betrothed of Malfoy, was quite often nowhere nearby at the times of the rapes, and when she had told her, Pansy had tried to speak to the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin about it, but had come back and had often been Obliviated of what Astoria had said.

Dumbledore had arrived in the Hospital Wing whilst Harry was talking to the younger Greengrass girl, but despite his efforts, he knew that he would be blocked at every turn as to the discipline of the three Slytherins as despite him being the Headmaster, he knew that the Board of Governors would not allow him to expel them, nor would the Minister of Magic.

He did, however, tell Harry that as long as the Headmaster did not see any retribution happening, Harry could make the Malfoy Heir endure the consequences of attacking one of the allies of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Eventually it was Christmas Day, and Harry found himself waking up suddenly. Wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes, and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at him in the darkness, so close they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. "Don't do that!"

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present, sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes, sir!"

"It's okay," said Harry, still breathing rather faster than usual, while his heart rate returned to normal. "Just…just prod me or something in future, all right, don't bend over me like that…"

Harry pulled back the curtains around his four-poster, took his glasses from his bedside table, and put them on. His yell had awoken his fellow Forth Years from their slumber, Neville furiously rubbing his eyes as he peered through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle haired.

"Someone attacking you, Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily.

"No, it's just Dobby," Harry muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"Sleep…when there is presents? Not a bloody chance! _Tá tú ag a bhfuil gáire bhfuil tú!"_ Seamus replied, his native Irish side coming out as he had spotted the large pile at the foot of his bed. Everyone else in the dormitory decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present opening of their own.

Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Harry's bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cosy.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked tentatively.

"Of course you can," said Harry. "Erm…I've got something for you too." It was a lie; he hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were his oldest and foulest, mustard yellow, and had once belonged to Uncle Vernon. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Harry had been using them to cushion his Sneakoscope for over a year now. He pulled out the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying, "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them…" But Dobby was utterly delighted.

"Socks are Dobby's favourite, favourite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon's. "I has seven now, sir…But sir…" he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent. Dobby looked quite overwhelmed.

"Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless—"

Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be, to Harry's lack of surprise, a pair of socks!

"Dobby is making them himself, sir!" the elf said happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!" The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches.

"They're…they're really…well, thanks, Dobby," said Harry, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again.

"Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Ron and the others as he passed.

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room.

The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom of her picture. "Lairy fights, that's the one!" she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forward to let them inside.

Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who had failed to get a date to the Ball at all!

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colours instead of the usual mass of black. Hermione was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her normally bushy hair straightened and a gold bracelet glimmering on her wrist. Harry was relieved to see her.

"Milady, may I have the honour of escorting you to the ball." Harry asked the young lady who had been standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I still can't work out how you got the best-looking girl in the year," muttered Dean to Harry, the young Muggleborn having the honour of escorting Sally-Ann Perks to the Yule Ball.

"Just wait until you see my two other betrothed. They will be the belles of the balls." Harry said, smiling.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Hermione found her future sister-wives, Daphne Greengrass and Parvati Patil, Parvati having been to see her sister for a short while, and led Harry over to them, with Harry being blown out of his mind on how the trio of ladies had managed to collaborate on their dresses, all three of them showing a hint of cleavage, yet also traditional in their design.

Kissing him on the lips, all three of the ladies received a wolf whistle from the Weasley Twins, resulting in Harry sticking his fingers up at them by way of making an insult. On the other hand, the reaction from some members of Slytherin House was not as good, with Delphini Riddle, a member of his year who he suspected to be the daughter of Voldemort, but could not prove it, calling him and his betrothed a group of Blood Traitors!

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes that Harry knew as Megan Jones, Hannah's housemate in Hufflepuff.

Over their heads, he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights, meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

It was then when Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

As the Champions paraded into the Great Hall, Harry bumped into the previous year's Head Boy, Percy Weasley, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"I'm not surprised Percy. Someone needed to be Crouch's next scape goat, especially as he dropped the ball with Sirius." Harry said to Hermione under his breath, then turning to smile at the redhead. "Thank merlin that he had been freed from any charges!

Harry wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

As the Headmaster spoke his order, pork chops appeared on the aged wizard's plate. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced over at the table where his fellow Gryffindors were seated to see Dean Thomas and Sally-Ann Perks getting all close and personal, with Neville and Ginny Weasley snogging each other as if it was going to be made illegal!

He just knew it was going to be a good night!

-The Champions Trio-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 06 - The run up to the Third Task (and before people ask…it is in the slot of what would be the second task in canon!)_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

Type **Multi Chapter** / / / Status **WIP** / / / Distribution **FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online** / / / Story ID **067**


	6. 06 - The Day After the Ball

Title **The Champions Trio** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **06 - The Day After the Ball**

Warnings **Contains Ron bashing and some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

 _ **Contains text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…**_

 _Right, I know I had originally put Draco/Astoria as a pairing, but then I decided to change it. This chapter will reveal Astoria's future romantic partner…Also, we see another pairing that I am hinting at in this chapter…_

-The Champions Trio-

 _Previously on The Champions Trio…_

 _"I've been promoted," Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."_

 _"I'm not surprised Percy. Someone needed to be Crouch's next scape goat, especially as he dropped the ball with Sirius." Harry said to Hermione under his breath, then turning to smile at the redhead. "Thank merlin that he had been freed from any charges!_

 _Harry wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation._

 _There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"_

 _As the Headmaster spoke his order, pork chops appeared on the aged wizard's plate. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced over at the table where his fellow Gryffindors were seated to see Dean Thomas and Sally-Ann Perks getting all close and personal, with Neville and Ginny Weasley snogging each other as if it was going to be made illegal!_

 _He just knew it was going to be a good night!_

 _ **Hagrid's Hut, The Grounds, Gryffindor Tower, Seventh Floor, East Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," Hagrid said, resting with his final dance partner of the previous night, having woke up to see her next him in his bed that was contained in the hut in the grounds of Hogwarts, speaking to her in an oddly husky voice.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" said Madame Maxime, a purr in her low voice, unaware of the beetle that was resting on the headboard.

"I jus' knew…knew you were like me. Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I — I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid …"

"It was my mother," said Hagrid quietly. "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well…she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well…it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her…might be dead fer all I know…"

Madame Maxime didn't say anything.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh…" Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me…but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was…"

Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily.

"So…anyway…enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet. "I…I need to get to my students 'Agrid."

"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don' go! I've — I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy.

"Another half-giant, o' course!" said Hagrid.

"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind him, Harry heard Fleur and Roger fall out of their rosebush. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave…I 'ave big bones!"

As Madame Maxime left the hut, half dressed, a certain beetle in tow, Hagrid tried to work out where he had gone wrong…

 _ **Forth Year Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Seventh Floor, East Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

Everybody in the Fourth-Year boy's dormitories had got up late on Boxing Day, especially as they knew that the Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately.

Harry had to smile at how much he loved Hermione's hair, the fact that it was bushy again. He remembered how she had confessed before going to bed that she had used liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on it for the ball, "but it's way too much bother to do every day," she said matter-of-factly, before giving him a kiss goodnight.

He remembered how annoyed Parvati was with his dormmate, Ron, as she had been forced by her parents to take "a strapping young Pureblood" to the Ball, as she had to "ensure the continuity of the Noble House of Patil" according to Parvati, all because Padma was twelve minutes younger than the Gryffindor, thus meaning that she was doomed to a Line Continuance Contract should she marry.

At one stage during the Ball, Harry saw that Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her.

It had all come to a head when Padma had been seated for over an hour, and had decided to force her date to make a decision.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.

"No," said Ron, glaring at his former best friend, who had not forgiven him after the events of the First Task, where Ron tried to apologise for accusing him. "I am not going to."

"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join her fellow Housemate, Michael Corner, who had not been able to get a date to the Ball. She had sped to so fast that Harry could have sworn Corner had zoomed her there by a Summoning Charm.

At one stage, whilst enjoying the Ball, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore dancing with Professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman with Professor McGonagall; Madame Maxime and Hagrid were cutting a wide path around the dance floor as they waltzed through the students, and Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen.

When the next song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Harry saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.

"What do they think they're doing, annoying senior Ministry members?" Harry heard Percy hiss to his date, former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater, having witnessed Fred and George act suspiciously. "They have no respect for authority. Just they wait until I speak to mother, about them. She will send them a Howler that they will not forget!"

Ludo Bagman shook off Fred and George fairly quickly, however, and, spotting Harry, waved

Eventually the quartet needed a break from dancing and, seeing that the front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden were twinkling, they went outside where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues.

Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and his loving trio of Parvati, Hermione and Daphne set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Shit, Snape is here." Daphne said, frowning. Leading the others behind a wall that they knew had a charm on to hide those who were behind. "I want to know what the bastard is up to."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff 's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard.

"It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it —"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee — I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Suddenly they heard squeals from behind some of the bushes, as someone had been caught by the Potions Master. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her.

Eventually the Head of Slytherin passed the wall that they were hidden behind. his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape, hoping not to be caught.

Heading to the bathroom to partake in his morning ablutions, Harry remembered how beautiful his ladies looked, and wished he was right there with them at this very moment in time.

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Seventh Floor, East Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1994**_

Colin Creevey was extremely happy, his mind going twenty to the dozen, speeding away with the memories of the previous night. Despite having spent the night on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, he knew that he was still on cloud nine.

Having been invited by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to the Yule Ball in a position of Official Photographer, he knew that he had a good gig to play with, especially as he would be allowed to invite someone to the Ball to have at least one dance with.

Based on a last second suggestion by his hero, the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', Harry Potter, Colin invited Astoria Greengrass, a Second Year Slytherin who was the cousin of one of Harry's Yule Ball dates.

Colin would admit to everyone else that he had not wanted to fall for her, but when they had danced, he had been caught by her beauty, despite the situation she had been in thanks to Draco Malfoy, and that he knew that he had to take his time with her.

The young Gryffindor remembered how, during the Ball, his eyes occasionally glanced over the heads of many people who were on the dance floor. He remembered how Neville Longbottom and his fellow Third Year, Ginny Weasley, were dancing nearby, with the Headmaster waltzing with Madame Maxime.

Coin remembered how the Headmaster was completely dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Professor Moody, on the other hand, was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

"Nice socks, Creevey," Moody growled as he passed, his magical eye staring through Harry's robes.

Watching his fellow Housemate, Harry Potter, dance with his trio of ladies, he could see the eyes of the Ice Queen of Slytherin appraising him, giving him a subtle nod of approval.

Colin got freaked out at what the old Auror had said, but he would not let the night get out of hand, especially after the night he had with Astoria. He just hoped that she would be able to allow him the chance to date her in the future.

-The Champions Trio-

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE -_** _The Champions Trio Feud is about to go on its midseason break, but don't worry, it will be returning around the middle of May with a bang!_

 _Coming Up in Chapter 07 - The run up to the Third Task (and before people ask…it is in the slot of what would be the second task in canon!)_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** 067


End file.
